Summer Party
by shestarsky
Summary: A bar b que at Hettys for the team. A little fun, some food & drinks, a little romance with Nallen & Densi as well as a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Party**

**The Fourth of July got me to thinking about a party for our team. Games and good food will be present as well as a little Nallen & Densi.**

**Disclaimer: To my eternal sadness I do not own or profit from NCIS Los Angeles or any of its fine characters.**

Callen walked out the door dressed in a pair of dark blue board shorts and a white t-shirt with a twelve pack of beer in his hand. Opening the cooler in the back of his truck he shoved the bottles down in the ice before tossing the empty box in the garbage can. Climbing into the driver's seat and starting the truck he slid his dark shades over his eyes and started to back out of the driveway pausing to answer his phone.

"Yes, Sam I'm on my way, of course I'm bringing beer. I should be there in about 20 minutes or so, what are you bringing? Yea I know Hetty said not to bring anything but I know your wife and Ronnie won't go anywhere without taking food." Pulling into the minimart he pulled into a park. "Great I love her potato salad; I'll see you guys at Hetty's."

Getting out of the truck he smiled at a woman as he walked past not noticing the way her eyes lingered on him as he went into the store. Heading towards the cool box Callen grabbed another twelve pack of beer and a couple six packs of the wine coolers that Sam's wife usually drank. After paying for his items and putting them in the cooler he was ready to go.

Driving down the road Callen thought back to when Hetty, his tiny but intimidating boss issued her invitation to her house for a team party. Her dark eyes had stared directly into to his letting him know there was no excuse he could make that would get him out of going. It was another of those team bonding exercises she loved to involve him in dressed up with burgers, swimming and beer (lots of beer if he had his way).

Arriving at her beach house; one of many homes Hetty owned, he grabbed the cooler out of the truck and headed through the side gate to the pool area where everyone was gathered.

"Mr. Callen I told you there was no need to bring anything." Once again the small woman had sneaked up behind him. "I presume you have brought an additional supply of your favorite beverage?"

"Good morning to you as well Hetty, yes I did bring beer as I've heard that it is impolite to attend a social gathering without contributing something." Giving her a smile as he sat down the cooler he opened the box and took out a bottle offering one to her as well. "Since my cooking skills are limited I chose to go the easier drinks route."

"Humph, Mr. Callen your knowledge of social details never ceases to amaze me, now come join your colleagues please."

Walking towards the group of partygoers Callen make a quick assessment of who was there and who was doing what before taking a seat on a comfortable looking lounge chair beside Hetty.

Sam in a black pair of shorts was sharing a double lounger with his wife Ronnie; a tall elegant woman whose red and white striped bikini showed off her caramel colored skin to advantage. They seemed to be in their own private world as they held hands and chatted in quiet voices. Looking around for his partner's kids, he finally turned to Hetty.

"Where are Sam's kids? I don't see them anywhere."

Glancing over at the ex-seal and his lovely wife "Mr. Hanna's parents took the kids for the weekend, affording him and his wife some much needed alone time. I offered to let him skip this gathering but both he and Mrs. Hanna wanted to attend."

"Good for Sam and Ronnie but I am a little disappointed not to see the kids, it's been awhile since I spent any time with them."

"I'm sure they will be equally disappointed to miss their Uncle G, perhaps you should schedule some time with them in the near future." She enjoyed seeing her favorite agent playing with his partner's kids; there was a relaxed attitude about him when he was "Uncle G" that she rarely saw any other time. Someday he would make a great father if he could just find the right woman. Knowing better than to voice that thought she followed his gaze over to where other members of the team had finally noticed the late arrival.

"Hey Callen you finally got here." Kensi came over to perch on the end of his chair, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "We're getting ready to play water volleyball, ok?"

"Sure Kens, just let me relax for a few minutes and I'll be ready. Are the teams picked yet?" He took a drink of his beer. "You going to be able to play in that excuse for a swimsuit you're wearing?"

His eyes traveled from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet, admiring the way the skimpy, purple flowered bikini showed off her body to perfection. Even though he thought of her as a sister Callen could see how beautiful Kensi was.

Taking a closer look at the pattern on her bikini "Are those little ferns on your suit? I wonder what Deeks thanks of that?"

Blushing she moved away from him and back towards the shaggy, blonde detective who was wearing a pair of swim trunks patterned with huge bright yellow and green flowers. "I don't know what you're talking about G; those little green things are just leaves, not ferns. I would never wear anything with ferns on it. Do not tell Deeks that you think I have ferns on my suit."

"He'll never hear it from me Kensi, but he might see them all by his self. He's not as dumb as you think he is." Callen gave her a smirk as she walked away. "Hey, Eric how's it going with you today?"

Getting up to shake the computer tech's hand, he noticed a shy looking blonde holding his hand.

"Callen this is my friend Jennifer, Jennifer this is Callen one of the guys I work for." The girl looked up straight into his blue eyes; losing her thoughts for a moment before reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer; it's always good to meet one of Eric's friends." She was a pretty girl wearing a black one piece suit with a sheer cover-up. Trying to put her at ease he gave her a smile that caused her cheeks to turn pink and her hand to squeeze Eric's a little harder before they walked away to join Deeks and Kensi by the pool.

As Callen headed over towards Sam and Ronnie he diverted to greet Mike Renko who had just walked thru the gate accompanied by a beautiful red head.

"Renko, I haven't seen you for months, welcome back buddy." He gave the dark haired agent a one armed hug before turning to his companion. "Welcome to the party, too bad you got stuck with Renko as your escort."

Striking a pose with her hand on one hip she looked him up and down. "Oh honey you must be the one Mike was warning me about. I can see why he did that now, the girls must follow your around like bees after honey."

"Well I am much sweeter than he'll ever be. " He gave her a big smile, his blue eyes shining at her. "You could just dump him now and spend the rest of the day with me. I can guarantee you'll have a much better time with me."

"Callen you are such as ass, shut up and get away from my woman. Go find one of you own or do you need some help with that?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I believe I'll stay with the one that brought me." Winking at Callen she snaked her arm around Renko's waist. "I already know what to expect from this one."

As Mike and his girl went over to greet Hetty, Callen looked around having not seen the one person he had been looking forward to seeing. Catching a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye, he saw her talking to Eric and Jennifer. She was wearing a bright blue tie-dye sundress, her pretty hair covered by a straw hat a big smile on her face.

Turning around her eyes met his causing his blue eyes to light up and his heart to skip a beat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Talk**

**The girls have a chat and the game starts.**

**Thanks for the messages about the duplicate chapter, hopefully its fixed now. **

The women had all gravitated towards each other as the men struggled to erect the volleyball net over the pool. Ronnie and Nell had joined Jennifer at a table while Kensi called out instructions to Deeks and Sam about how to secure the net in place. Hetty had walked Mike's girlfriend over and introduced her to the group before going inside to check on the food prep.

"So tell us, Amanda where did you meet Renko at?" Ronnie was curious about how the woman had managed to latch on to the agent. He had always shown up to any type of gathering alone, so his bringing a date had surprised everyone.

The redhead smiled "We met at an open house for the condo he bought last year. My company was showing the unit and we started talking when he came in for the tour."

"He bought that condo about a year ago so why haven't we seen you before now?" Ronnie pulled out a chair beside hers for the redhead to sit in. "I know that Sam would have told me if Renko was dating anyone.

"Well I wouldn't go out with him at first, he was too much of a flirt and I didn't want to be just another notch on his belt." Pausing to take a drink, Amanda looked up to see Renko smiling at her. "Eventually he wore me down with all the calls and texts; we've been dating about 3 months now. So let me see if I have this straight according to what Mike told me; Ronnie you're married to the big guy Sam, Jennifer is dating Eric, Kensi is with Deeks even though they both deny it. Since that only leaves you Nell; that devastatingly handsome Callen must be your man. Funny he never said anything to me about the two of you."

Nell's eyes opened wide and she sputtered into her drink. "He never said anything because there's nothing to say. I'm not his type at all, we're friends nothing more. Excuse me a minute I'm going to go see if Hetty needs any help."

As they watched her scurry off, Kensi came over and plopped down in the abandoned chair. "Where's she off to in such hurry?"

The other women looked at each other and burst out laughing as the smaller woman entered the house.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve there? I swear I saw the two of them share a look earlier that should have set the place on fire." Amanda dipped a chip in a bowl of salsa and crunched away.

Jennifer took a dainty drink of her beer before speaking "I know what you mean, I've watched the two of them dance around each other for weeks. You never see them alone or even speaking to each other much; but when they're in the same room you can feel the tension crackling between them."

Looking between the blonde and the redhead Kensi sat down her glass "You must be talking about Callen and Nell. The sizzle between the two of them is unreal but thought both pretend it doesn't exist. I've tried to talk to Nell about it but she shuts down whenever I bring it up. Come on Ronnie, Sam is G's best friend surely he must have told you something."

"Right, he's told me as much about those two as he has about you and Marty." Ronnie pinned Kensi with a stern look. "Before you try to solve Callen and Nell's relationship how about you take care of yours first? Its obvious to all of us that you two have a thing so why don't you just go for it?"

"Me and Marty, I mean Deeks? Why he's my partner nothing else is going on." The brunette tipped her shades over her eyes.

"Marty? Oh you mean Deeks right; that tall good looking guy with the shaggy hair? Mm he is really cute girl, why haven't you tapped that yet?" Amanda turned to look at the guys paying close attention to Deeks. "He sure looks fine without his shirt on."

All the women turned to stare at the guys as the finished with the net and Sam pushed Deeks into the water. He was soon followed by Sam as Callen, Renko and Eric joined forces to push him over the edge. Reaching out he grabbed Renko as he went in leaving only Callen and Eric standing on the side. Looking at Callen's deceptively innocent face and knowing he was going in one way or the other the blonde ripped his shirt off and dove in. Callen smirked at the guys as he stood just out of reach drinking his beer.

"Now how did he manage to do that; most of the guys are bigger and brawnier than him yet Callen is the only one still standing. Not that it's a problem; they all look real nice without their shirts all wet and shiny don't they?" Amanda stood up to take off her green tank top and denim shorts; showing off a leopard print halter style bikini trimmed in purple lace.

Kensi laughed "Oh you've just see an exhibition of Callen's super powers. It doesn't seem to matter how much bigger someone is he always comes out on top. I've even seen him put Sam down a couple of times."

"So true, all he needs is a cape to gain superhero status; not only is he smarter than most he is very resourceful also. I'm so glad he's Sam's partner, I know G's saved Sam's butt many times." Ronnie played with the wooden beads on the side ties of her suit bottom.

"Eric admires him so much; I think he has a serious case of hero worship going on." Jennifer sent a shy smile over towards where the guys were rough housing in the pool. "Maybe we should join them in the pool and get the game started."

"Ok, I'll go get Nell and we'll get the teams picked. Whatever happens do not let Callen and Sam on the same team; they're a lethal combination." Kensi called over her shoulder as she went towards the house to search for Nell.

Walking thru the open French doors she made her way into the kitchen looking for her friend. "Hi Hetty have you seen Nell? We're ready to start the volleyball game."

"I believe Miss Jones is in the bedroom I gave you ladies to change in. Why don't you go reassure her about her choice of outfits for today? Please let the others know I will be there shortly to referee the game." Hetty pointed Kensi in the right direction.

Finding Nell standing in front of a mirror looking at the reflection of her wearing a blue two piece swimsuit consisting of a small pair of hip hugging boy shorts with a matching halter top Kensi smiled to herself.

"Wow that suit looks as good on you now as it did when we picked it out yesterday. I love that little belt it has and the style shows off your shape. Come on out, the game is ready to start."

Nell met Kensi's eyes in the mirror as she bit her bottom lip. "Are you sure this looks ok? I usually wear a one piece and I'm afraid this shows too much skin. I don't want anyone to laugh at me."

Putting her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders Kensi turned her around to face her. "Nell you look great, the suit really looks nice on you. No one is going to laugh at you; they're all your friends and all anyone wants is for you to have a good time."

"Ok if you say so, I guess I'm ready. Now have they picked teams yet?" Nell grabbed a bottle of sunscreen as they both left the room and headed outside. "I've never played water volleyball before though I did play regular volleyball in school."

Approaching the pool they could see their friends divided into teams on each side of the net. "Ok what lucky team are we on?"

"Nell you're on my team, Kensi you get to help save Sam's butt." Callen's blue eyes had followed their trek across the lawn his blue eyes darkening at the sight of Nell showing way more skin than he had ever seen before.

"Oh please Callen, how good can any team be with Deeks on it? You'll be begging me to switch teams before the first game is over." Jumping in the pool she made sure to splash the detective.

Wiping the water from his face he drilled her with a deadly glare "Sugarbear you are going to pay for that. Let's get this game started guys. Um, Nell you can't play until you're actually in the water. Do you need some help getting in?"

Tearing her gaze away from a shirtless Callen showing off his toned, tanned body she threw the tube of sunscreen on a chair. "Of course I know that Marty, where do guys want me at?"

Patting the water by his side he started to speak as Callen spoke over him "Right here by me Nell is a good place for you."

As she jumped into the pool everyone else broke into giggles not daring to look at Callen. Slipping his shades over his eyes he glared across the pool at the other team before sending a sizzling serve flying over the net to hit the water right in front of Sam.

"Our point."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here we go with the next update, I was a little rushed so I hope it turned out ok.**

Somehow none of the water being splashed from the pool landed on Hetty, she seemed to have a deflection shield surrounding her as she watched the heated battle in the pool. Most of the time she sat beside the pool in a comfortable chaise lounge resting against the sage green cushions, occasionally rising to sound off the whistle around her neck at some over the top move by one of the team members. The majority of her whistle blasts were directed at the battle going on between Deeks and Kensi when they faced each other across the net.

"No no no Miss Blye you are not allowed to push off against your opponents legs so you can spike the ball in said opponents face. One more time and I will have to pull you out of the game for a penalty."

Hands on her hips Kensi turned to face the boss "But Hetty he's too tall, how else can I score a point off him." Pausing to shove her wet hair out of her face "I'm warning you Deeks; you are going down."

"Never the less Miss Blye its simply not done, perhaps you should switch places with Mr. Hanna and let him handle the overly tall Mr. Deeks. It would perhaps be a more even match up?" Hetty smiled knowing that the brunette would never back down from a battle with her partner.

Nell had been watching the argument with one eye the other being used to study the blue eyed agent beside her spin the ball on one finger. Leaning over closer she whispered behind her hand "Do you think they will ever get over the need to one up each other?"

"No, it's part of their "thing". For some reason they need to argue constantly over every little thing that happens. It's got to be tiring, don't you think?" Callen had stopped spinning the ball at her first word, holding it by his side as they waited for the game to start.

Nell stumbled as she turned to face him causing Callen to let go of the ball so he could reach out and steady her with both hand on her hips, her hand coming to rest on his toned abdomen. A current seemed to run thru her body into his hand s on her hips up his arms before centering at the exact spot her hand rested. Neither one spoke as they stood there each lost in the moment completely unaware of the eyes that watched them.

Sam and his wife had been snuggling along one side of the pool as they watched the argument between Kensi and Hetty play out before they were distracted by the actions of the senior agent and the analyst.

"Oh, Sammy I really wish he would just go ahead and ask her out. It's plain to see that he wants to and all you have to do is look at her face to see she would say yes. I don't get why he's being so stubborn about it." Ronnie gave her husband a quick kiss before resting her head against his. "I'm so glad those days are behind us."

"You know G, he thinks he's too old for her or too beat up. He won't even talk to me about it anymore. Any time I bring it up he clams up and refuses to speak to me for hours. For the sake of our partnership I'm not going there with him again." He snaked his arm around her slender waist and pulled her in close as a giant wave rolled over them before Mike Renko erupted from the middle of the pool.

"Hey guys should we open a betting pool on who caves first; the wonder kids or the stealth agent and his intelligence counterpart?" Laughing he made sure to stay out of Sam's reach.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Ronnie's all wet now, uncool Mike really uncool." He wiped the water off his face as he glared at the other agent. "Where's your woman at; I might have a little surprise for her."

Pointing over to where Amanda was chatting with Eric and Jenn he smiled at Ronnie. "Sorry babe I just couldn't resist, besides you're in a pool of course you're going to get wet. Any way which couple do you want to take, my money is on Nell, I think her patience is wearing thin with our leader."

"I don't know Mike; it looks likes Deeks is making a move right now." Ronnie directed his gaze to the couple at the net.

Marty had stood there and listened to Kensi rant while his eyes skimmed over her water slicked body. His blue eyes had darkened at he made note of the skimpy cut of her swimsuit combined with the stark beauty of her face revealed by her slicked back hair. As his eyes moved from the top of her head over her face and dropped down to her chest his eyes narrowed at the design on her suit. Taking a closer step to her he zeroed in on the tiny little green designs hidden amongst the flowers on her suit.

Extending a hand slowly he made as if to trace one of the designs on the cup of bikini before jerking his hand back and grabbing one of the ties on from the side of her bikini bottom that had floated to the top.

"Fern baby, did you buy this suit just for me? 'Cause I have to say it makes me all warm and squishy inside that you did that, now on the outside it's an entirely different story." He spoke softly so no one else could hear him as his fingers traced the design of the fern.

Her hand shot down to grab his wrist before his words sank in, causing a blush to darken her cheeks. "Deeks what are you talking about? Why would I buy a suit to impress you? Besides those aren't ferns; they're leaves or grass or something. I didn't even notice them until I got here today."

Looking up to meet his eyes forced her to stop speaking as she saw the feelings shine out before the shutters slammed down. "Another thing if something warm and squishy or cool and firm of yours touches me I will break it off and feed it to Hetty's guard dogs."

"Really babe, it hurts to hear such a mean words fall from your pretty lips. Now why don't we get out of this pool and walk over to that beautiful display of foliage Hetty had so we can compare these little babies to the real thing. Or I could just tug on this little strap and see what pops loose and take it over to compare by myself."

Jerking the strap out of his hand Kensi shoved him away "You keep your hands off of me Deeks or I'll break every finger you have. Now let's get this game back on track. I think it's our serve, right Sam?"

As Marty backed away to his side of the net his eyes never left her face. "This conversation is not over Sugarbear, not by a long shot. I plan on watching those ferns all night long."

"Shut up Deeks!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the long interval between updates. A sick family member has interrupted life for us all. Enjoy please.**

Feeling several pairs of eyes watching his every move Callen slowly removed his hands from Nell's hips giving her a smile before turning to see what going on in the rest of the pool. At a glance he took in Kensi glaring at a laughing Deeks, Renko swimming away from Sam and his wife over to where Amanda was chatting with Eric and Jennifer. While he didn't catch anyone looking his way he knew that a few had been staring at him and Nell just moments before.

Settling his shades on his nose "May we continue the game now Kensi? That is if you're all done trying to distract my player. I believe the score is 7/5 in our favor."

Kensi switched her glare from Deeks to Callen "Shut up and serve the ball Callen."

"Temper, temper won't get you anywhere dear girl." Hetty spoke to the pretty brunette before the ball went sailing over the net towards Sam "Nice shot Mr. Hanna."

Sam flashed a smile towards the tiny woman as he kept his eye on the ball being set up by Nell for Deeks to spike it over. Kensi rose out of the water and blocked the ball diverting it towards Jenn who surprised everyone by slapping the ball down in front of Eric with perfect placement.

A huge cheer erupted from Callen's team as the other team looked on in stunned silence. "Did I forget to tell you guys that I played on the UC Davis Women's Volleyball team for three years? Oops, my bad. I believe that makes it 8/5."

"Jenn, how come you never told me that?" Eric was wiping the water off his glasses while staring at his girlfriend.

"It never came up babe, but you know now so look out." The blonde sent him a huge smile before turning to toss the ball to Callen.

As the game continued it was easy to see that Sam's team was in trouble; not only did Callen have a killer serve with Deeks being a great blocker but Jenn had obviously not only played college ball but had been a starter. Her perfect placement on the shots set for her by the rest of her team resulted in a crushing 21 to 10 victory.

After trading high fives the winning team swopped sides with Sam's team for the next game, ignoring the grumbling and hurt looks as they took their places.

"Losers serve" Callen shouted as he tossed the ball over the net for Kensi to serve. Seeing the killer gleam in her eye he signaled his team to take a step back before the ball flew over the net towards the end of the pool. Deeks jumped up to stop its progress and shoot it up in the air, Nell popping it towards the front line where Callen waited to slam it down over the net before Renko could get there.

The game went on with the score going back and forth before Sam's team pulled ahead by a few points led by Kensi's determination and his strength. When the score was 20/19 in favor of Sam's team Hetty was called away by her chef leaving the game unwatched just in time for Kensi to reach under the water and kick at Deeks legs causing him to stumble and miss the shot that gave her team the win.

Amid the roars of delight from the winning side of the pool Callen gathered his team together for a quick pep talk. "Don't let it get to you, just ignore all their trash talk and play the game. However, if they're going to play like that we'll have to show them how it done. Amanda you up for distracting Mike a little bit? And Jenn surely you can put Eric off his game a bit."

"Oh honey, I can guarantee that Mike Renko won't care about a volleyball game when I'm done." Putting one hand on her hip she sent a sultry look at Callen that caused Nell's back to stiffen and have her move closer to the senior agent. "What about old Marty here, I bet he could drive Kensi crazy without really even trying."

"I like the way you think babe, in fact I think we can kill two birds with one stone if we just flirt a little bit with each other." Marty's blue eyes twinkled at the thought of torturing Renko and Kensi.

"I don't want to know what you two are planning, please don't make it to obvious." Callen smirked before looking down at Nell. "Hey pixie I've got a plan for you too, walk over with me while I explain."

The group ducked under the net exchanging insults with the other team, Jenn pausing for a quick kiss with Eric before joining her team. As Amanda served the ball the game went back and forth for a while, each team scoring in succession. Realizing they needed to pull out the stops to win, Marty waited for a pause in the play before sliding over to Amanda and whispering in her ear. The laugh she let out and playful slap on his arm caused Kensi's head to snap to attention. She was so busy watching the two laughing teammates joke around that she completely missed the ball coming her way.

"Stop flirting with her Deeks, she's Mike's girlfriend and you shouldn't poach your friends' women." Kensi hissed at Deeks as they stood across from each other. "I can't believe you would behave that way in front of him."

"What's the matter Fern, you don't like it when I spread my charm around? Don't worry Sugarbear I'll save some of the Deeks goodness for you."

Slapping the water in frustration she turned back to the game and ignored the shaggy blonde. Instead of interrupting her game the flirting seemed to increase her skills.

Seeing what was happening Jen decided to step up and cause a little problem with Eric. The next time she rotated to the front line, the small blonde reached over and ran her nails down his chest giving him a wicked smile. Eric was so distracted that he stood in one place with his eyes locked on her compact body as the ball went back and forth making no effort to join the play.

Even with all the playfulness going on in the pool the game stayed close with neither team pulling away. Soon it was game point for Callen's team with the other team just a couple of points behind. Seeing the determination on the faces of the opposing team Callen decided to bring out the big guns for the next play.

Standing at the back of the pool with the ball in one hand he studied the players on the other team from behind his shades before turning to the tiny redhead beside him. Making a small movement with his head he gave her a dazzling smile before making his move.

Leaning over he tilted her chin up with one finger before lowering his face to hers and claiming her lips in a quick but heated kiss.

"For luck." As soon as the words left his lips he served the ball over the net into the middle of the pool where the other team stood in shocked silence at what they had just seen. Callen's team erupted in a chorus of victory yells and a huge group hug, slaps on the back and kisses on the cheeks shared by all.

As everyone scrambled out of the pool and reached for towels he found his self-beside Hetty. "Well played Mr. Callen well played indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Anybody need another drink?" Callen checked to see how many raised their hands before heading off towards the coolers. Several pairs of eyes tracked his path; mostly female admiring the play of muscles under the skin of his back though one had more of a hunger attached to it.

"That is one fine looking man whether he's coming or going." Amanda took a delicate sip from her wine cooler as she looked back at the others sitting around her. "I can see I'm not the only one that thinks so, right girls?"

"That's for sure, while the rest of the guys are quite attractive there is something special about Callen. Maybe it's those blue eyes." Jenifer smiled at the other women gathered around the table. "How about you Nell, what do you think?"

Nell jumped as if she had been poked with a cattle prod. "I agree it's the eyes. Don't get me wrong there is nothing wrong with that body but you could stare into those eyes for days. Of course I've always wanted to just grab a handful of that tight butt and give it a squeeze." Realizing what she had said the small red head blushed bright red before jumping up and moving away from the table.

Several pairs of eyes followed her path across the yard before breaking out in laughter. "Oh she's got it so bad for that man, it's not even funny. I don't know if I've ever seen a couple so hot for each other and yet in such denial. But she is right; Callen's butt is world class.

Renko walked up and took a seat as the last few words left Amanda's lips. When he realized what she had said a hurt expression ghosted across his face. "Babe, I happen to be sitting right here beside you. Would you mind not drooling over another man a** until I walk away? Besides looks aren't everything and while Callen might be good looking, and that's entirely your opinion not mine, he has the personality of a robot."

Her hand slid up his shoulder to bring him closer. "Oh honey don't get jealous, you know that you're the only man for me. I was just admiring the scenery, kind of like the way I saw you oogle Kensi earlier today. Besides whether he knows it or not I believe someone has laid claim to Callen." Driving her point home Amanda leaned in to place a kiss on Mike's lips before reaching up to whisper something in his ear as a big smile lit up his face.

"I'm going to hold you to that one Mandy." Looking across the table Renko tossed a wadded up napkin towards Sam. "So who's the lucky lady that has sunk her claws into your partner? I didn't see him bring anybody or did I miss seeing something?"

"Come on Renko you know that the only person more oblivious to Callen's personal life than the he is his self is Sam. As for the claim on him, if you guys can't figure it out none of us women are going to tell you." Ronnie got up and walked away from her husband heading towards the grill. "Come on Sam; let's grab a couple of those steaks. I'm starved after all that exercise in the pool."

He looked at Mike and shook his head. "I have no idea what's going on, as far as I know G doesn't have anyone in his life right now. Now if you'll excuse me I hear my Sam being called over by the grill."

As he passed Callen loaded down with bottles on his way back to the table Sam couldn't help but send him a puzzled look. "Watch out man, I don't know what's going on but something is brewing and it seems to be centering on you."

After putting the bottles down on the table he took a brief glance around to see if he could spot anything; Mike and Amanda were whispering to each other, Eric and his girl were approaching the table with laden plates, Deeks and Kensi were nowhere he could see. In fact the only ones he couldn't track were Hetty and Nell. Grabbing a beer he walked off to see if he could find either of the two smaller women.

Rounding a corner he spotted his diminutive boss watching as Kensi and Deeks seemed to be having yet another argument over by some ferns grouped at the edge of her yard. "Is there something going on I should know about Hetty?"

"Ah, Mr. Callen I don't believe so. I was just observing the unusual interest that Mr. Deeks has taken in my fern garden. I would never have expected him to have such a devotion to flora and fauna."

Seeing the twinkle in her eyes caused a smile to appear on his face. "You know as well as I do that the only fauna he is studying is the one packed inside that tiny bikini. Deeks is as usual trying to prove his point to Kensi, this time about the greenery on her swimsuit. Unless you don't remember him calling her Fern during one of the early cases he worked on us with."

"As you well know Mr. Callen, I never forget anything certainly not the alias used by my agents during an operation. Now let's leave them to their "investigation" of my ferns and move on to something else. Perhaps you would enlighten me as to why you haven't joined your fellow companions at dinner?"

Walking away from the couple bickering over the plants Callen smiled fondly at the woman the he simultaneously respected and feared. "I was looking for you and Nell, both of you seemed to be missing in action."

"How considerate of you, but as you can see all is well with myself and I will be joining the merriment shortly. As for Miss Jones, I believe you will find her over by the pool should you care to venture that way."

"Thanks Hetty, I just want to make sure she's ok then I'll be right over." He wasn't even aware of the look that came over his face at the mention of Nell's name, a look that softened some of the hard edges and made him even more appealing.

She stood there for a few moments watching the antics of the couple by the ferns before turning to see her senior agent settle down beside the young intelligent agent at the edge of the pool. A small smile crept over her face as she watched the couple by the pool for a few seconds until she was distracted by the loud yelling come from the garden area.

"Mr. Deeks it you so much as damage one frond on my ferns I will take my garden shears to you. Now you and Miss Blye settle whatever disagreement you are having and come join us for dinner."

"Do not make me have to come back out here to get you two. I will allow you a few moments to come to some agreement before you join the rest of us." Hetty called as she turned and started walking towards the bright lit patio area.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I swear I saw steam come off the water when he kissed her. If those two don't get their act together soon I say we lock them in a closet and don't let them out until the deed is done."

Kensi was so busy sputtering about Callen and Nell she never noticed where Deeks was guiding her until her nose was tickled by something leafy and green.

"What the heck Deeks, where are we? I thought we were going to get a beer, all that volleyball made me thirsty." Pausing to take in her surroundings; all the leafy green plants some lacy and delicate looking while others looked like they came from the dinosaur age the pretty brunette got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why Fern baby I just wanted to try and match the type of ferns on your suit with one of Hetty's prized plants." Marty grinned at her obvious wish to be anywhere else but there with him having this conversation. "If we can't figure it out I'm sure Hetty would be very willing to identify it for us."

"I've already told you those green things on my bikini aren't ferns they're just leaves. Why on earth would I willingly buy a swimsuit with ferns on it?" Looking up at her shaggy blonde partner's smug expression Kensi tried to divert the conversation. "Aren't you hungry? I can smell the steaks cooking from here; let's go before Sam and Mike grab the best ones."

"Uh Uh Sugarbear, stop trying to change the subject believe me I have studied bikini's for years and I know that's a fern on your suit. Now you being the superb agent that you are I also know there was no way you mistook that for a leaf. So care to explain why you've decorated yourself with tiny little fronds of green deliousiness?"

"Deeks, do you really think I would put something on my body just to capture your attention?" She paused to send him a little smirk. "It's not like you don't stare at my body all the time anyway."

Grabbing her wrist so she couldn't walk away, Marty gave her an uncustomary serious look. "Yeah Kensi I do think you would wear something like this just to drive me crazy. Let me ask you something Kens, don't you ever get tired of this game we play?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not a teenager playing games I'm a grown woman." She wouldn't meet his eyes, not believing he was trying to have this conversation in a place where anyone could walk by.

Letting go of her Marty stepped back and turned away from her. "Fine Kensi, have it your way. We're just partners nothing more, why don't you go join the others. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She watched him walk a few steps away the hurt and confusion evident in his voice. "Come on Deeks, don't start this now. It's the wrong time and certainly the wrong place for this conversation. You have to know how much I trust you that I think you're the best partner I ever had."

"The best partner you ever had? Wow that's quite the compliment, what more could a guy want from you? Oh I know how about some honesty; that's what I want and I don't care where we're at. I want to know that I'm not the only one whose blood sizzles when we near each other, that I'm not the only one that dreams about us every night, about what we could be. But no we aren't allowed to have that conversation are we? All you want to do is keep on with the teasing & the hurt looks you send me whenever I so much as look at another woman."

Kensi had never seen this side of Deeks, anger radiated off his body in waves, his usually fun filled blue eyes were stormy and unhappy. Finally he came to the end of his rant and just stood there waiting for her response. A response she didn't have; everything he said was true but she couldn't admit that to him. How could she explain how scared she was of letting him in and then him taking off? How she was scared that the day would come when he grew tired of waiting for her and turned towards someone else that could give him the love he deserved. So she just stood there and looked at him.

"Nothing, you've got nothing to say? Ok if you won't talk to me how about if we try it without words?" Deeks grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his body letting his arms circle around to hold her tight. He lowered his face towards hers letting his lips softly touch hers before continuing to kiss along her jawline up to her ear dropping back to catch her glossy red mouth in a searing kiss.

Her mind ceased its thoughts at the first touch of his lips, her arms snaking around his waist to pull him closer. When he captured her lips for the second kiss one of her hands drifted up his back to run thru his shaggy blonde hair as she returned his kiss with all the passion she had been keeping locked away for months.

As he felt her response Marty let one of his hands drop down to cup her butt bringing her in as close to his body as possible. He couldn't believe he was finally getting the response from Kensi that he had desired for so long. As she felt his lips curl into a smile, Kensi pulled away to look up at him.

"What are you smiling about? I thought you wanted to talk without words?" She smiled to take the sting out of her words.

"I can speak to you all night long without saying a word if you want." He dropped a quick kiss on her mouth. "But first, will you tell me how many bikinis you had to look at to find one with ferns on it?"

"You can't quit while you're ahead can you? I already told you its leaves not ferns, ok? Give me a break Deeks." She pulled away from him as she heard talking coming closer to them. "Quiet! Someone's coming."

Deciding that he had already won one battle tonight he let her go. "Ok Fern baby you just keep believing that, I know you were sending me a message. Trust me that tiny little bit of a swimsuit got your message across loud and clear. Oh crap is that Hetty?"

"Mr. Deeks if you as much as damage one frond on my ferns I will take my garden shears to you. Now you and Miss Blye settle whatever disagreement you are having and come join us for dinner."

"Ok Hetty we'll be right there." Turning to face Kensi he reached up to stroke her cheek. "Let's go grab some grub before Sam eats it all Sugarbear."

"Find Marty and thanks." Seeing the question in his eyes she continued. "I mean thanks for putting up with me and hanging in there. I'll deny it if you ever tell anybody I said it but you are a very special person Marty Deeks and I'm glad to have you in my life."

Kensi leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before running to catch up with Hetty leaving a smiling Deeks to whisper after her. "Don't worry babe, I'm planning on being in your life forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Callen's approach should have been undetectable to Nell, after all he was trained in stealth but he could tell she was aware of his presence. Now that he thought about it Nell always seemed to have some secret power to detect his presence. He had been scaring the crap out of people for years at OPS when he would just materialize out of seemingly nowhere. But never her, she always knew when he was around. He could recall seeing her tilt her head and sniff the air before nailing him with her hazel gaze.

Sure enough there she went; head tilted to the right, cute little nose sniffing the air before she turned around. "Callen are you looking for something or somebody?"

"You, I was looking for you. Is there some reason you're hiding down here all by yourself instead of being back up at the house with everyone else?" He dropped down beside her at the edge of the pool, his feet and legs sliding into the warm silky water beside hers.

"I'm not hiding I'm just enjoying a few moment of peace and quiet here by the water." Seeing the doubt on his face Nell gave him a smile. "Look I love to swim and I don't have a pool at my place so I'm indulging myself. This is such a beautiful pool and it's nice and peaceful now that the game is over."

"Ok, I guess I wanted to make sure you weren't upset about what happened earlier. You know at the end of the game."

She gave him a strange look "You mean the kiss? Geez Callen I have been kissed before, and it certainly worked out didn't it? The expressions on their faces were priceless; I wish I could have taken a picture."

Studying her from behind his dark shades G thought she looked ok and not pissed off. "Great I was worried that you might have thought I was some skanky guy trying to put a move on you, because I wouldn't do that."

Nell kicked her foot splashing the warm water around a bit as she considered what he was saying. "So let me get this straight, you have skanky guy moves? Wow, I would have thought you to be much smoother than that with the ladies Callen. Seems like all the stories I've heard from the guys aren't true? And what's wrong with me, am I not a woman worthy of your skanky guy moves?"

His head turned to her so fast she thought he would have whiplash an indignant look on his face. "No! My moves are not in any way skanky, why my moves are legendary. Women drop at my feet when I make a move; I am a master at the smooth move. And just what kind of stories have the guys been spreading?"

"I'm going for a quick swim before dinner." As the words left her lips Nell slid gracefully into the water moving a few feet away from the handsome man still sitting on the lip of the pool. "You know I was just kidding Callen, remember I've watched from OPS when you were charming the ladies for a mission. There was nothing skanky about those moves. As for the guys, they only speak in admiration of everything you do. Except Sam when you go all Lone Wolf; he gets really vocal about that."

Watching her paddle in the water Callen couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. "Yeah, he does get a little upset when I do that. Thanks Nell, you've put my mind at rest about the kiss upsetting you. You want me to wait for you to get out of the water?"

Of course he wanted to wait, he was looking forward to seeing her water slicked body in that brief blue swimsuit. Looking down towards her face he totally misjudged just how close she had gotten until her hand snaked out, grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the water. As he rose from the pool shaking his head with a menacing look on his face she took off swimming towards the pool steps laughing over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Besides you deserved it for using me to score points in that game and for implying I'm not worthy of your moves. Even the skanky ones." Glancing back to look at him one more time she was alarmed not to see his face.

Suddenly she felt a powerful yank on her foot as she was dragged beneath the surface of the pool. Fighting her way upwards Nell found herself chest to chest with a very dangerous looking G. Callen. Who was laughing at her, laughing harder than she had ever seen him laugh.

"I so deserved that but I think we're even now, right?" His blue eyes sparkled with humor as he looked down at her taking in her slicked back hair with drops of water sparkling on her eyelashes. His hands settled on her hips unconsciously to help keep her steady as the waves of water pushed her into his body, their legs tangling beneath the surface.

Nell's hands had grabbed his arms as she stared into the blue eyes that had begun to darken with a hint of heat. Before she could say anything his face came closer, his lips slowly lowering to hers. A jolt of desire seared thru her body at his touch causing her hands to clutch tightly at his arms as if to pull him closer. Instinctively she parted her lips to his invading tongue as the heat pooled in her lower body.

Callen had only meant to grab a quick kiss but once he got a taste of her pouty pink lips he couldn't seem to stop. As he swept his tongue past her lips he maneuvered their bodies to the side of the pool shocked at how quickly his body was heating up. As Nell's slender legs encircled his waist, he left her lips to sear a trail of kisses down her throat pausing to bite her creamy shoulder. Hearing the small moan slip past her lips jolted him to just what they were doing and where they were doing it at.

Pulling away from her, Callen rested his forehead against hers. "Nell, as much as it pains me to say this we have to stop. We can't do this, I can't do this."

As his words sank in her small hands stopped caressing his body and attempted to push him away. A hurt look appeared on her face, her skin turning pink at the rejection she thought he was dealing her. "Right, what was I thinking? There's no way you would ever want me. "

Grabbing her by the hand he led her out of the water, picking up a towel to wrap around her body. "Stop Nell, don't ever put yourself down like that. You're a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman. Any man would be lucky to have a chance with you. Please go join the rest of the team, I'll be there shortly."

Giving him one last sad glance, she walked away her head held high determined not to let anyone see how hurt she was. It didn't matter what he said, he would never want her the way she wanted him.

Callen watched her walk away wishing he could grab her hand and go back to their friends with her by his side. Knowing he wasn't good enough and knowing that everyone there would never accept him having a relationship with Nell made him sadder than he thought possible.

"So my man, how long you going to pretend you don't care about her?" Renko walked out of the shadows and handed G a beer. "The only person you're fooling is yourself."

"Shut up Mike, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Please G, you can't play a player and we both know I've always been a bigger player than you ever wanted to be." He nudged the senior agent in the shoulder. Tipping his bottle in the direction Nell had taken he continued to make his point.

"Now that little woman and I do mean woman and not girl is crazy about you. It seems you are just as crazy about her, but for some stupid reason you are fighting it. No, don't interrupt me just listen because I speak from experience. When you finally find the right person you need to reach out and grab them with both hands and never let go. That's what I'm doing with Amanda and that's what you need to do with Nell."

"Don't even try to give me the crap about you being a beat up old man and her a sweet young thing with no life experience. We both know that's bullcrap, she works with us, she knows what you do and she's seen the ugly side of life. In my opinion she is perfect for you. So my advice is to drink your beer and go claim your woman, before someone else does."

Having said his piece Renko sauntered off leaving Callen to his own thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews, I do try and respond to every one so if I missed you please forgive me. The reviews, favorites and alerts are so encouraging and keep me writing. To the anoyamus guest reviewers, thanks to you as well and I urge you to join us here formally, its a great site with wonderful members.**

A few hours later everyone had eaten their fill and were making leaving noises. Nell had tried her best to appear happy and carefree thru dinner making sure to stay far away from G. At times she could feel someone watching her, looking up to see his burning blue eyes following her every move even though he had not made a move to speak to her since they had parted at the pool.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go now. Thanks Hetty for having me over I had a really good time." Nell stood with her straw bag making sure to speak to everyone before she left, well almost everyone.

"It was my pleasure Miss Jones, please feel free to come and use the pool whenever you would like. No I insist, it cries out to be used more frequently and swimming is an excellent source of exercise." She briefly patted the red head on the arm before walking over to say goodbye to Sam and his wife.

Making her way out to the driveway, she stowed her belongings pausing to wave goodbye to the Hanna's as they drove away closely followed by Eric and Jenifer.

Seeing that Callen was speaking to Hetty before leaving, Renko dropped into his seat by Amanda who was sitting at the same table as Kensi and Deeks. "You shouldn't leave yet Kensi and whatever you do don't offer anyone but Deeks a ride home. In face just go along with whatever I say,"

Before she could ask him what was going on Kensi saw Nell round the corner with a frustrated look on her face. "Hey guys my car won't start, do you think one of you could take a look at it?"

"Of course, let me take a looksee. I've put in my time as a mechanic when necessary." Mike followed Nell back to her Mini Cooper as the rest of the gang watched.

Poking around under the hood, he gave a good imitation of doing something when he was actually just killing time. "Sorry Nell, looks like you're going to have to call a professional. I would offer you a ride home but we're going over to Kensi's for a while. Want to come with us and we'll get you home later?"

"No, I'll just call a cab, let me go check with Hetty about leaving my car here over night." As she scurried away he gave a satisfied grin knowing what Hetty was going to do. Going back to his table, Renko made sure to keep the part he'd taken off her motor concealed.

"So exactly what kind of prank are you playing Mike?" Amanda looked distinctly unhappy with her companion. "Nell's a real sweet person and I don't think you should treat her this way."

"Just watch baby, I promise I would not play a prank on her. This is going to get her what she wants." He put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her lips.

"If you say so Mike, but I'm watching you."

Kensi and Deeks had been watching the developments with interest also trying to figure out what Renko was doing.

"Listen dude, I'm real fond of Nell Bell and I'll have to let Fern hurt you if you're causing her any problems. Get me?" Deeks sent a fierce protective look in Nell's direction.

Mike directed a smirk towards the shaggy blonde. "I'm hurt that you have such little trust in me, what did I ever do to deserve this kind of doubt? Believe me I really like Nell and would never do anything to hurt her." Because if I did Callen would skin me alive was the thought that ran thru his mind.

"Give it a little time and watch what happens."

"Just leave it here for now Miss Jones and I will have my mechanic take a look tomorrow. Now I won't hear of you taking a cab, if the others are going elsewhere and you wish to go home I will have Mr. Callen take you." Looking past the stricken look on Nell's face Hetty made her way over to G.

"Mr. Callen it seems we have a small problem, Miss Jones's car won't start and she requires a ride home. I've assured her that you would consider it a pleasure to give her a lift." Giving him an evil smile she continued with her plan. "Surely I am not mistaken in your character and you are willing to help out a lady in need."

Callen's gaze settled on Nell's petite frame for a minute. "No problem Hetty, I guarantee you I'll make sure she gets home safely."

He approached her gently well aware of how unhappy she had been when she walked away from the pool. "Hetty tells me you need a ride, let me know when you're ready and I'll be happy to take you wherever you want to go."

"I'm ready to go now, though I don't understand why you guys won't let call a cab. There's no need to inconvenience anyone to give me a ride home." She might have answered him, but she was still avoiding looking at him.

"Honestly it's no problem; I was ready to go myself. Let's get your stuff and hit the road." He knew it was going to be a long, uncomfortable drive if she continued to ignore him like this. Releasing a pent up sigh of frustration Callen waved goodbye to his friends and followed Nell out to move her belongings over to his truck.

After gently placing her items in his blue truck G turned to help her get in catching her in the act of lightly stroking a hand across the shiny blue paint of the door.

Forgetting for a second how angry she was at him, Nell gave him a shy smile. "I just love this truck; it's so big and macho with the bright blue paint and shiny chrome. I gotta say I was surprised you would buy something this eye catching."

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised myself. Originally I was looking a nice boring black truck when Reba here called out to me. Once I got behind the wheel she had me hook, line and sinker. Somdays I look out the window and wonder what possessed me to buy it, but as soon as I climb in and start her up it all comes back."

Closing the door securely behind her, Callen walked around the back of the truck with a smile on his face. Maybe he could redeem his self and save their friendship after all.

As they watched the blue truck pull away from the driveway all eyes turned to Mike as he tossed a car part from hand to hand. "So am I genus or what? I got both of them in a small enclosed space with no interruptions and neither one of them had to lose face."

Renko stood and accepted all the compliment and handshakes from his friends waiting anxiously to hear from Hetty.

"Indeed Mr. Renko that was a very intriguing move on your part. Congratulations on a job well done." With that she tipped her head in his direction before walking away.

"By the way I hope for your sake that the part you removed from Miss Jones's car will not cause any dripping or unsightly markings on my driveway."

As she walked towards the house Hetty could see Renko dashing over to inspect the concrete under the Mini Cooper a worried look upon his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 14**

**Ok, here is my shot at a little Densi for all of you that have asked for a chapter about them. I hope I do them justice. Ok a warning here, a little bit of smut crept in towards the end, so if you don't like that kind of stuff you best skip this chapter.**

Deeks watched in silence as Renko attempted to put Nell's car back together. He had to admire the man's trickery in getting her in Callen's truck for the ride home. Disabling her car had been pure genius and the only way to get the two of them talking. There had definitely been a frosty wall of ice between the two at dinner. Between the choice of asking Nell about it and seeing her get more upset or prying into the senior agents personal business which no one was brave enough to do, they had all let it go.

"Why aren't you helping him Deeks, or don't you know anything about working on cars?" Kensi bumped his shoulder as she pulled his gray hoodie over her swimsuit.

"I was just watching the man work Sugarbear; he's done such a fine job so far I didn't want to interfere at this point." He dropped his arm around her shoulders ignoring the glare she aimed his way. "That looks way better on you than it ever did on me but how am I going to keep warm?"

"Deeks I'm going to use your shaggy head to mop up any drips on Hetty's driveway if you don't get over here and help me. So stop putting the moves on my girl and get over here." Mike had popped up to see what was going on.

"Your girl, really Mike is there something you need to tell me?" Amanda had joined the group watching him work.

Straightening up quickly he sent a smile at the red head. "Come on babe you know I didn't mean it that way, you're the only woman I want or need. Kensi is like a sister to me, which means I don't want to see anybody putting moves on her."

Amanda looked over to where Deeks and Kensi were bickering before walking over to speak to Renko in a quiet voice. "You do know that those two are like a pot of water getting ready to boil over? I know we were all concerned about the super-agent and the brainiac getting their act together but these two are almost as bad."

Mike took a minute to watch the two agents argue while he snaked an arm around Amanda and pulled her in closer to his body. Leaning down he rested his head against her red hair and inhaled deeply.

"Mandy I can't go solving everyone's relationship now can I? I'm just glad to have you and be out of the dating game." A small sigh escaped his lips. "But you're right Kens and Shaggy definitely have a "thing" between them. However I believe they will figure it out themselves; with Callen and Nell it's an entirely different ball game. He never lets anyone in and she's afraid she's not good enough for him. They're both fools; that's why I interfered with them."

Reaching up to give him a lingering kiss on the lips Amanda pulled away from him. "Ok Mike, why don't you fix this car and we can take off. Maybe the two of them can drive it over and drop it off."

"Now that's a great idea, it will save Nell a trip in the morning and give the dynamic due sometime together without being too obvious." He waggled his eyebrows in her direction. "I do love me a devious woman."

He made quick work of putting the part back on the car; as he slammed the hood down and wiped off his hands Mike called over to the Kensi.

"Kens, would you mind dropping Nell's car at her place? I'm sure Shaggy will follow you and give you a lift home. I want to spend some time with Amanda now that I've done my good deed for the day."

"Sure I can do that-but wait suppose we run into Callen dropping her off. That would be very awkward for all of us." She put an extra roll in her step for Deeks benefit as she went over to grab the keys.

"Girl use your imagination; stop for coffee or something to kill some time if you want to. I don't think it will be a problem hopefully Callen is as smart as I think he is and he didn't take her straight home. I'll send them a text letting them know we got it running and you are dropping it off."

Renko took Amanda's hand after saying goodbye to Deeks and Kensi and led her to his SUV. "Come on babe let's get out of here while we can. "

"Sure honey, maybe on the ride home I'll show you how much I appreciate having you around and getting me out of the dating game as well." Amanda laughed at the look on his face as he practically ran around the car to climb in. As he started the car she casually placed one hand on his bare thigh and scraped her nail down his leg.

Mike's hand slid behind her head as he leaned in for a kiss. "You keep that up babe and we'll be making a pit stop on the way home."

No matter how hard he argued Deeks got stuck driving Nell's Mini Cooper. He had seen Kensi double over with laughter at the sight of his long legs squeezed in the driver's seat that he had shoved as far back as possible. Oh he would make her pay for this.

"Quiet Deeks, we don't want to bother anyone. Trust me if Callen thinks we're following him it won't be pretty." Seeing the look on Deeks face sent her into a giggling spasm. "Oh the look on your face, I wish I had a camera."

After finally managing to pry his body out of the small car without too much damage Marty jumped in the Cadillac checking to make sure he didn't see the distinctive blue truck anywhere.

"I think I pulled a muscle getting out of that sardine can, so you can sneak up the stairs and shove her keys thru the door slot." He got a charge at the look of panic on her face as he opened her hand dropped the keys in. "I'll give you a heads up if I see them coming."

Deeks watched her sneak up the stairs admiring the view of her long legs sticking out below the hem of his grey hoodie. His mouth went a little dry when she turned around and gave him a thumbs up as his eyes caught the bounce of her bra free breasts swaying under the soft fabric. Watching her creep down the stairs he kept reciting what had become his mantra under his breath, _let her make the first move, you have to keep your cool._

"Well that's done, hey what's wrong with you Deeks you look kind of funny." Her bright eyes surveyed his pale face and glowing eyes. "You better not be getting sick in my car."

"Really Fern that's all you care about, that I might mess up the interior of your car?" He shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You know I might be getting a chill, I could really use that sweatshirt."

"Not going to happen Deeks, I'm too busy driving to take it off. There should be a blanket in the back seat." Kensi kept her eyes looking straight ahead not wanting him to see the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"Look just take one hand off the wheel and slide it off one side at a time, here I'll help you." Marty's hand shot across the console and started to lift the hem of the shirt upwards. "Come on Kensi it's really chilly without a shirt on."

"You should have thought of that earlier, I'm not risking wrecking my car just so you can have your ratty old shirt back." She swatted at the hand that was sliding the soft cotton up towards her ribs. "Stop that Deeks! Look I kind of don't have anything else on. My top was a little damp and I needed a dry shirt, yours was handy so I just took it."

Looking her way with a shocked expression, his hand stopped its upward journey and started rubbing her warm abdomen. "Why Miss Blye I don't know what to say about that. I may never be able to wear that shirt again with the boobie cooties you're infecting it with."

"Boobie Cooties? Come on Deeks that's the best you've got? Are you telling me this is the first time some woman has worn one of your shirts?" As she parked the car in his driveway she made sure to give an extra bounce on the way out of the car.

Deeks caught up with her at the door to his place where she stood with her arms crossed beneath her chest, an evil grin on her face. "Why don't you unlock this door so I can give you the shirt back?"

Wordlessly he reached past her to unlock and push the door open, his bright blue eyes starting to glow as he watched her walk thru the door. Following her in he kicked the door shut and turned to speak just as he was hit in the face by a bundle of soft grey fabric. Shoving the shirt off his face Deeks ran his eyes over the room not seeing where she had gone.

As he walked towards the living area he was tackled and pused up against the wall face first. Kensi ran her hands up and down the sides of his toned, tanned back before they circled around to his chest pressing her bare chest against his back.

"Oh no Marty, I've spread my boobie cooties all over your back." She gave a suggestive little wiggle. "How will you ever get them off?"

Marty easily flipped around and picked her up swinging around to drop Kensi on the brown suede couch. As he straddled her legs his eyes swept up her body landing on her face as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Trust me Sugarbear by the time I'm done with you cooties will be the least of our problems."

**Yikes, this chapter had a mind of its own and went places I hadn't planned on. I hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
